Half-Hearted Attempts
by Dragon-Child of Lightning
Summary: Castle Oblivion is destroyed; all are supposedly terminated; Organization XIII willing to take in any naive Nobody they can find... Meet Xelestial; a Half-Heart Nobody who's learning control and is willing to be there for her friends. As she learns to fit in and stand out in Organization XIII, she also learns of... (continues in Chapter 1).


Author's Note:

KINGDOM HEARTS! It all started with Birth By Sleep, and I still cannot cry when I think of it! UGH! Anyway, besides my pointless ranting, I hope you enjoy this new KH fanfic of mine.

Half-Hearted Attempts

By Dragon-Child of Lightning

Prologue: New Friends, New Beginnings

_Tieella's Point of View_

Radiant Garden: the most beautiful and light filled world around. Many visited there or called it a permanent home. Either way, everyone who went there could agree it was full of vibrant life and light. So naturally, there were people who wanted that light for themselves, or to destroy it all together. But the Garden had a fair share of people who would protect it when the time was right; so there was no need to worry.  
>Or was there?<p>

It all started the day we, we being my friend Lea, my brother Isa, and myself, met Ventus. He was a nice boy, but at the time extremely lonely. Lea, being Lea, immediately tried to become friends with him. Not that I minded; I liked that about Lea. He was always being the bold, remember-me type. Of course Isa got on to him though when he challenged Ven. I laughed when Lea got his butt kicked in the end though.

"Ok you wanna' take a breather? 'Cause I'm willing to if you want to," Lea huffed as he got off the ground.

"Lea you lost; get over it!" I snorted.

"I did not; get it memorized! I let him win!"

Isa rolled his eyes. "Cut out Tia, you're only encouraging him."

Ventus laughed too, smiling with a happy heart. "No it's ok; I needed that."

"A laugh or a play-fight?" I asked.

"Both I guess," Ventus chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "You see, I'm only trying to make new friends now. My friends and I… well let's just say were kinda' at odds right now."

"Well there's nothing wrong with trying to make new friends," I smiled. I then asked, "Ven, would you mind if I went against you next?"

"You don't have weapon Tia!" Lea scoffed. I rolled my eyes and lit my hands ablaze with a purple, celestial light. "Oh right; you can do that."

"Magic?" Ventus guessed.

"Sure is. I may not have a weapon, but I'm well prepared defense wise," I replied proudly. I took a fighting stance. "OK Ven; ready yourself!" Ven charged with his wooden keyblade poised to attack. I countered with a wall of bent-reality. A look of surprise appeared on Ven's face when he saw the result of my counter; he jumped back to reassess while I took yet another stance. The same pattern ensued, with an occasional attack form my end; but in the end it was a draw.

"Wow you're really good," Ventus complimented.

"Thanks; all I can really do is defend though," I shrugged.

"Stop being so humble; you really are that good. I know if Aqua was here she'd say the same thing…" Ven trailed off at the end.

"Who's Aqua?" Lea asked.

"I'm guessing a friend of his," Isa deduced.

"She is," nodded the blonde. Sadness now clouded his eyes. My heart broke seeing this; whoever this Aqua girl was must've meant a lot to him and something really tragic must've had happened to break those two apart.

"Ven," I started. "Do you have any other friends then this Aqua?"

"Yeah; my other friend is Terra. But he's… going through something right now and both Aqua and I are worried about him."

"And didn't you say earlier you wanted to make new friends?"

He nodded.

"Well, if you could consider us friends as well Ven, then I'd say Terra and Aqua aren't the only people you can count on. Am I right?" I concluded.

Ventus pondered this for a moment. Then he smiled and said, "You are right, what was your name?"

"Tieella. And the blue-haired grump over there is Isa." My brother gave an unamused look.

"Right, Tieella; you're absolutely right."

"So you consider us friends?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. I guess I can," Ven grinned.

I smiled again, a full blown one, when I saw something intriguing on the ground. I knew it wasn't Isa's, Lea's, or mine. "Ven, is that yours?" I asked, pointing to the green star-shaped object. Ven gave me a confused expression, then looked to where I gestured. His eyebrows went up and he immediately crouched down to pick it up.

"Thanks for pointing that out; I-I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost it," Ven thanked. _It must have fallen out in our play fight_, I thought.

"Is it important?" I asked, crouching down to remain in eye contact.

"Sure is. Aqua made it for me." Now at the mention of Aqua, Ven didn't seem sad. I thought this over and Ventus continued. "You see, it's a Wayfinder. The story goes that there's a tree out there with star-shaped fruit; if you share that fruit with someone, you're said to be forever entwined destiny wise: your hearts are connected forever! Aqua, Terra, and I all have these Wayfinders, so I know for sure that we'll see each other again." Ven looked at his Wayfinder and gave a wary smile. "I'm glad to have friends like them."

I looked at Ven again, who continued to look at his Wayfinder, and curled his fingers around it. "Well then don't lose it then. A gift from a true friend is a gift to cherish."

Ven nodded.

The three of us then waved goodbye and left. That meeting had me thinking; friends like Ventus were special. Heck, people in general like Ven were special. And I had a feeling that we would run into more like him in the future because we met him that day. That uniqueness was hard to find in other people. A heart so pure, almost completely innocent…

"Heh," I laughed.

"What's that all about?" Isa asked.

"I was just thinking," I replied.

"'bout what?" Lea pushed.

"Well," I started "I was just thinking about what great friend Ven is; anyone is lucky to have him as a true friend. And I was also thinking about what great friends you guys are to me. Not many people can have it all, but with you two around, I feel like I have the world in the palm of my hand.

"And that's why I've decided to make us Wayfinders!" I finished, my hands on my hips like a super hero and a gleam in my eye. I turned back around and pointed at Lea. "So get it memorized 'cause they're coming soon!"

"That's a copyright!"

I snickered ever so lightly. "Sorry."

"No you're not," he smiled back. "You know I say 'Got it memorized' for a reason."

"Oh?" Isa mused. "Do tell then."

"You see, I want to be immortalized. I'm not always going to be here, but in peoples' minds, if they remember me, I'll be immortal."

"In other words, you're trying to make it so you're unforgettable?" I proposed.

Isa grunted. "Well that won't be too hard; I try to forget you all the time. Look where that's gotten me."

"So you're saying I'm unforgettable?" Lea asked.

"Well you are obnoxious; how can we forget that?"

Lea chuckled. "I guess that's one way of putting it." The castle of Radiant Garden loomed overhead; I hadn't noticed we had come so far.

"You ready?" Isa asked.

"You know I am," Lea nodded. He looked at me. "How about you Tieella?"

I shrugged. "I guess I am.

* * *

><p><em>Many years later…<em>

_Demyx's Point of View_

Everyone that had been assigned to Castle Oblivion was gone; not 'gone' gone, just not-in-The-Land-That-Never-Was-gone. They were alive; though something told me that would change soon enough. I yawned, wandering through Twilight Town, bored to tears. I'd rather being practicing my sitar, but then I would have to deal with Saix; but sometimes it was worth it just to see his stupid reaction. Oh well; might as well just get this over with and get back.

My mission was to defeat a few troublesome Heartless running around, but I hadn't found any signs of them. What was the point of coming here again? Stupid Saix. Finally, I found two Heartless in an ally; as soon as they saw me, they spooked and ran.

"Get back here!" I cried, desperate to catch them. I chased them till we reached the edge of town, a thick, dark forest stood before me. Should I also mention it was creepy as heck? The two Heartless I had found had ran in there, but I also found a hoard of them running about within the forest. _I don't wanna run around in a dark, creepy forest!_ I thought. But then Saix's face popped in my head off what it would look like if I didn't finish my mission. Ugh.  
>So finally, I walked cautiously into the forest with a step at a time. <em>Think of your happy place, Demyx. Happy place…<em>

As I kept walking, I tried to figure out for sure if it was either getting darker or lighter, but all seemed just as creepy as I thought. _Happy thoughts…_

_Crack!_ A Heartless jumped out in front of me. I spooked, jumping back and blasting a pulse of water towards it. I missed, but it didn't come anywhere near me; instead it raced forward towards… who knew what. I calmed down. _Back into your happy place… _

"HEEEELP!"

_Blam!_ A hoard of Heartless came barreling towards me (don't tell anyone, but I screamed like a girl). "HAPPY PLACE, HAPPY PLACE, HAPPY PLAAAACE!" When the Heartless finally passed, I realized there was another voice mixed in with my, uh, screams. Who else was out here; were they the one the Heartless were after? Intrigued (Ooh! A big word), I moved on. Indeed, the Heartless hoard were gathered around something, no, someone.

"Back off you black demons!" she warned, her hands ablaze with what looked like miniature galaxies. Her hair looked almost identical to Saix's, except it was purple, and she had green eyes. Really green eyes. "I said, stay back!" Fwoosh! COOL; PURPLE FLAMES! Wait, no it's ice? Well whatever it was, this girl obviously had power. She must've called for help, but why would she need it? She was doing pretty good on her own.

"Mind if I drop in?" I asked, washing away a few Heartless. She looked surprised, but obviously she didn't care about me and continued taking the Heartless out.

"So do you mind introducing yourself?" she asked me.

"Name's Demyx; what's yours?"

Silence.

"I guess you don't have one?"

"Not one that I know of." Bla-blam! "Look Demyx, I appreciate the help, but I can handle this on my own." With one more blast of magic, and the Heartless hoard was no more. "So I'll be on my way now." She started to walk away, her figure instantly blending with the shadows. Ok, this girl was weird, but powerful for sure.

"Hey wait!" I called. I tried to chase after her, but I tripped; on my own foot none the less. "You're the one who called for help!" I called from the ground, spitting leaves out of my mouth (gross). That got her attention. She turned around and helped me up.

"I guess you're right. So where are you from?" she asked randomly.

"Huh?"

"You're a Nobody right? From Organization XIII?"

"Huh?!"

"The cloak; I've heard there was a specific group of Nobodies with a plan to find themselves hearts. Plus, you have an 'X' in your name."

Guess I should've guessed; some people probably heard of us by now. But, she wasn't… human. Something seemed off about her. Like… she had no heart, but a heart at the same too.

"Are you a Nobody then?" I asked.

"I- I think so," she answered. She stood full height, her black clothes outlining her. "I remember waking up to nothing but darkness, then there was a giant burst of light, and well then I was alive."

"So you are a Nobody," I whispered to myself. If Zexion were here, he would've said something smart by now and this girl would probably be spilling more info then she wanted to by now. I looked back to her. "OK then; I'll probably get yelled at for this, but what the heck. Come on, follow me."

"Wha'?"

"If you're this strong, Xemnas will want you on our squad." I started to walk when I remembered one thing. "Oh wait; I need to ask you." I made my face as serious as possible. "Do you want a heart?"

She looked surprised. "O-of course I do."

"OK then," I smiled. "Then that settles it. Follow me kid!"

Boy, did I never know what I got myself into.

* * *

><p>Afterthought:<p>

So, I read up on Twilight Town and how Nobodies are made and from how Xele was made… My friends are going to kill me. But hey; just one more thing that makes Number 15 special.

Demyx is being Demyx,  
>DCoL<p> 


End file.
